


影

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	影

　　天养生到孤儿院的时候被起了个别的名字，然后认识了天养义和天养恩，作为omgea的孩子一出生便被讨厌甚至差点溺亡，如果不是奶奶护着也并不会送到孤儿院来，小孩子眼中全是天养义看不懂的神情，他的眼神冰冷，无视天养义的热情，天养义生气，就去抓天养生的手，但是一抓，天养生就惨叫出声仿佛很疼一般，一旁照顾孩子的“妈妈”跑过来撩起小孩的袖口，那里是被人抽打过的痕迹，女人心惊胆寒的撩开omega孩子身上的衣裳，便看见孩子身上全都是鞭痕，一条条凸起的红还带着烟头烫过的印记，女人心疼的抱住omega孩子，但是天养生毫无反应，被女人抱着脸上却是一片淡然，仿佛全然没瞧见女人的温柔。

　　在天养义眼里天养生就是个装酷的傻子，他没有感情没有反应，只会在天养义在天养生面前疯狂蹦哒的时候点评那么几句，有时候天养恩还会在边上配合着为天养生的话鼓掌，没次都气的天养义七窍生烟，但是至少天养生对他有反应了，他会看着天养义的搞笑行为冷笑，也很因为小朋友受伤紧张去找“妈妈”来帮忙照顾，天养义觉得，天养生外壳的那层冰融化了许多了。

　　但是后来十四岁的这批孩子被送走了，送到了一个谁都不认识的地方，天养生头一次的缩在天养义身边颤抖，但是他的眼睛依然睁大着注视着一切警惕着一切，他的眼睛在夜里仿佛一匹狼注视着所有，黑暗的货箱里坐着几十号小孩，有人哭有人叫也有人闹，天养生闭着眼睛，和天养义靠在一起，天养恩和天养志几个人一声不吭，天养生上车前满额冷汗，看着他们只低声说了一句话。

　　“不要出声不要叫，无论发生了什么，当自己是个哑巴是个瞎子就好。”

　　天养生看上去冷静十分，毫无恐惧之色。

　　但是天养义没忽视天养生额角的冷汗。

　　天养生在害怕什么？

　　年幼的omega靠在天养义的身上，他们年龄相仿但是天养生仅仅比天养义大了几个月而已，天养义揽着天养生，他能闻见少年身上浅淡的诱人香气，不算温和反而带着一股侵略感，突然的他感觉到天养生在颤抖，他看着怀里的男孩一脸震惊，天养生好像是提前分化了，天养生注意到天养义的眼神，用食指竖在唇间示意天养义不要出声，天养恩从兜里拿出一管药剂，天养生接过拧开盖子灌了下去，散乱的发被汗濡湿，天养义不知道怎么安抚初潮期的omega，但是大概知道只要抱着就不会太难受。路上货车颠簸并没有人注意到天养生这边的情况，天养义抱着怀里提早分化的少年，天养生似乎是太难受了已经提前睡着了，天养恩坐在天养义身边，七个玩的向来比较熟悉的小孩坐在一齐，而别的孩子还止不住的发出哭声，他们安静的呆在角落，天养恩攥紧天养生的手，天养生身上太热了，天养义抱着天养生完全不知道该说什么，四周漆黑让少年们都有些恐惧，身边还有人在哭。

　　经历了黑暗后许久门才打开，外面的光刺眼而天养生也已经恢复了，他的确是已经分化了的，但是却完全没表示出来，天养义不知道天养生是怎么拿到那些抑制剂和气味掩盖剂的，但是只要没事就好了，下车后几十号小孩站在一起，又有一群看上去非常凶悍的人走了过来，天养生这边的七个小孩看上去太过憔悴似乎是被讨厌了，他们选走了另外十个小孩，但是有个孩子突然挣扎哭喊起来叫囔着要回去找曾经照顾他们的“妈妈”，天养生漠然的看着这一切，天养义也就站在边上，没有太多的表情。

　　“砰。”

　　枪声没有想象中那么刺耳，但是眼前的一切景象都刺眼极了，鲜红的血滴落在地上，曾经在孤儿院中朝夕相处的小伙伴被一枪毙命，血肉迸溅甚至有一些溅到了天养义的身上，天养义颤抖着，天养生捂住了天养义的嘴，神色冷静毫无反应，而天养恩站在一边被天养志扶住了，另外三个兄弟站在边上也一副快要吐出来的模样，天养生低声的提醒着。

　　“不要出声不要吐，忍住。”

　　“哟，这有个胆子大的小朋友。”

　　男人的用词不怎么好听但是天养生能听得出这男人是在说自己，他抬起头去注视对方，眼中毫无波澜看的男人心里都有些心悸，天养生抬起头去看着对方，面上表情冷淡。

　　“我亲眼见到妈妈被杀。”

　　那男人若有所思似乎非常高兴，他把那九个孩子，和天养生七个人一齐带了回去，16个孩子挤在一间狭小的屋子里，天养义他们被带到罂粟田的时候，天养义才明白过来，天养生身上的味道究竟是什么，那股诱人上瘾的罂粟味，是他的哥哥天养生的味道，迷人的，禁忌的，令人避之不及的气味。

　　他们开始拿枪，开始练习格斗，七个孩子和九个孩子似乎形成个反差，七个孩子努力的想要活下来，而那九个孩子似乎还单纯的认为会有警察来救他们，天养生抬手又一次扭断那九个孩子中一员的手臂，今天是清洗“劣种”的日子，过了今天，以后就算事情再严重也不会有第二次清洗，天养义麻木的看着最后三个孩子被推到木台子上，他已经眼见着那六个孩子死在他眼前早就没有感觉了，那些孩子的血甚至溅到他的衣服上，可是天养义也没有反应，那个领头的男人满意的看着这七个孩子，他们已经够格成为真正的杀人机器了。

　　日子不急不缓的过去两年，一切都在变化，除了天养生这一个omgea，天养义分化成了可乐味的alpha又被天养生和天养恩逮着嘲笑了一通，而天养恩则分化成了最普通的beta，而天养生似乎非常满意这个结果，天养恩也知道为什么天养生满意，但是两人都没表现，另外的三个兄弟也有一个分化成了alpha，两个个分化成了beta，唯有天养志不知道什么情况，迟迟没能分化。但是分化的这天却有人在晚上掀开房屋帘子，天养恩正替天养生整理有些乱的衣服，天养生则坐在边上调试他的枪，天养义和另外几个兄弟在那里扯皮打趣，几个人在男人进来那一刻便安静了下来，男人眼神复杂，看着天养恩。

　　“上头找你去。”

　　相处了那么久，七个人和男人早就成了好友，男人这眼神明显有什么意义，天养恩愣了半晌，声音突然染上点颤音似乎有些害怕，女孩的声音夹杂着点恐惧，她又强行假装着是在笑。

　　“我、我问下大哥……”

　　女孩眼中尽是恐惧的样子看着天养生，天养生拿枪的手有些不稳似乎想到了什么，另外的几个兄弟也眼神不怎么好，天养义则是看着天养生，这几年七兄妹遇到的事情也不少，也大概清楚这样的叫去一个beta女孩便可能再难回来了，天养生站起身，把枪别到腰间，动作自然的把解开脖子上的丝巾露出属于omgea的腺体，身上的罂粟气息也开始释放。

　　“如果是养恩做了什么让老大不开心的事情，我去就可以了。”

　　天养生拉好脚上皮靴的拉链就好像真的只是去替妹妹道个歉而已，男人眼神为难抬起手拍了一下仍是少年的天养生似乎想要劝诫他，但是天养生却是瞧着男人脸上头一次的露出灿烂笑容，那笑容在这情况下颇有些刺眼男人甚至不忍心去看天养生背后他六个弟弟妹妹们的神情。天养生撩开门帘神色自然的仿佛只是出趟门一般，天养生看了一眼屋内神色各异的六人，脸上表情自然。

　　“我明天回来，不要闯祸。”

　　但是当天养生走到那道房门前推开门时他也有些恐惧的，他的害怕绝不比养恩少，但是他是大哥啊，所以他不能害怕的，那扇门在他面前打开，里面坐着五个男人，中间那人啧了一声似乎有些不满意去看向站在他身边的男人，天养生却主动往前走去，天养生扯下手套脱下外套，只剩下里面的一件背心，然后空旷空间里逸散开一股omgea的罂粟气息，那五个alpha似乎有些惊讶，随即脸上表情又满意了起来，男人走出房间缓缓关上大门。而门内的天养生，已经在那群alpha的指令下脱掉了身上所有的衣物，浑身赤裸着站在原地，天养生站在他的衣服中央，向来被遮的严严实实的锁骨左下侧纹着一只毒蝎，天养生听从命令走上前。

　　于是那群alpha给他带上眼罩，为他带上口枷，将他双手捆缚，又用分腿器将天养生的腿分开安置在柔软沙发上，天养生的身体不自觉的颤抖着，五个alpha的气息各不相同，可是每一股气息都能成功的将他引诱着提前进入发情期，天养生颤抖着抬起头，可是眼前一片漆黑也无法发出声音。

　　他的身体内里已经开始主动的湿润了，那股罂粟的气息也开始最大限度的释放仿佛在主动的请求着alpha进入，他听见一个声音嘶哑的alpha发出一声笑，然后感觉到有人舔弄他的阴唇位置，性器被人撸动而地下阴唇被人抚弄舔舐他浑身颤栗颤抖恐惧，有人将性器抵到他唇边，然后插入，天养生眼中顿时溢出泪花，那alpha丝毫不懂怜惜直直的便将性器抵到天养生喉口然后抽动起来，天养生歪着头脖子难受，可是却还要被教训着收起牙齿用舌头去舔舐对方龟头，他的阴蒂被人肆意舔弄身体发颤，他几乎能察觉到对方炽热呼吸喷洒在他阴蒂位置。仅仅是这样便让天养生高潮了一次。

　　这让他感觉狼狈。五双手同时触摸着天养生的身体，有人揉按天养生的乳房，有人占据他的唇，有人舔弄他的耳垂，另外两人却似乎对他的下体意外感兴趣，一个不断地揉捏着青年的性器，而另一个早已经将性器插入到了天养生体内，他听见他耳边人轻轻的夸赞他，说他打架厉害这副身子也厉害，可是此时天养生甚至已经有些模糊了，他呜咽着舔舐着口中性器，雌穴里的性器顶弄到生殖腔口似乎是发觉到了，于是那人第一次咬破了omgea的腺体，然后狠狠冲破了少年的生殖腔口顶入omgea的生殖腔，成结，然后将精液射入少年体内。天养生无力瘫软，然后他脸上眼罩被摘下，那双眼睛里蒙着泪，似乎是无助又恐慌的被控制在沙发上，几人笑着解开少年身上束缚，那漂亮的眼睛里无神，而里面仿佛是闪着破碎的亮色似的，于是有人亲吻他的眼。

　　omgea艰难的坐在两个alpha中间上下起伏动作着，他的腿根发软浑身颤栗颤抖着无力喘息，他双手被高高吊起控制着，少年柔韧的身体被肆意揉按玩弄，美妙的喘音让几个alpha热血沸腾，他们争抢着撕咬omgea的后颈，而天养生脸上已经发白浑身颤栗泛着凉意，最后两人在次的在少年体内成结撑开omgea的身体，天养生脸色发白彻底的失力，口中破碎呻吟被顶的几乎无力发出，最后才倒在地上。

　　天养生倒在地上看着那五人将钱丢在他的衣服上，他等到那五人出门才竭力起身，将一个跳蛋从雌穴里抽了出来，又把乳首上的两枚乳环拿了下来，他双腿发颤却尽力的表现的正常，他套上背心又穿上外套，他能闻见自己身上的味道混杂的难闻，他穿戴整齐了，才出门去， 那个人还站在门口等他，却半晌没说话只递上一瓶水。

　　外面天蒙蒙亮，天养生身上却全是屈辱的痕迹，那些印记被他的衣服遮挡着，却又挡不住那气味，他双腿微有些发软却拒绝了男人的搀扶，他一瘸一拐的走向七个人住的地方，然后撩起门帘，天养义几乎是在闻见那股被各种气息笼罩着的罂粟味时候就冲了出去直直抱住了天养生，他的手按住天养生的后颈腺体，他的腺体上全是乱七八糟的咬痕，身上的信息素气味浓的吓人，天养义比天养生高了一些，omega缩在alpha的怀里，天养恩也走了出来，脸红红的。

　　“大哥……”

　　“我没事，不要哭。”

　　天养生安抚的拍了拍天养恩和天养义的背，六个人似乎都没睡就是在等着天养生回来，天养生摸了摸天养恩的头，眼圈发黑有些疲惫，他松开手走进屋子里直直躺到床上，睡了过去。

　　三个月后那几个男人又喊了天养生过去，但是天养生前几天发现自己怀孕已经堕掉了，他忐忑不安的走进屋内，那几个人以探究的眼神看着天养生，少年看上去成熟几分但是依然是青涩的样子，有个人上前来掀起少年腹部衣裳，那平坦腹部里自然是早就没有东西了的。

　　“堕掉啦？”

　　那男人脸上笑容依旧但是里头明显含了点冷意，他从背后拿出把刀，便有一伙人将少年按在地上，尖锐的刀刃一点点划开omgea的腹部，少年甚至能感受到那刀锋刺破皮肤时的疼痛，他脸上渗出冷汗，他张着唇竭力的呼吸着就好像缺氧的人一般。

　　“好痛……”

　　那点细小的疼痛仿佛被放大千百倍的感觉，天养生不想再经历第二次，他的伤口被那五个人玩笑似的按压着，冷水冲刷他的脸，他十分清楚这玩意儿对付守口如瓶的俘虏多么管用，可是他也没什么能说的，更何况，他不能死。

　　头疼的发胀，仿佛有把刀在里面翻搅，天养生已经看不清楚东西了，那双漂亮的眼睛里全是雾气，他看到的一切仿佛都蒙着层雾，缝针的人没有给他打麻醉，尖针穿透皮肤带着线穿透腹部的疼痛让他麻木，天养生甚至开始认为这不是疼痛，他通红着的眼不知道在注视哪里，但是他早就彻底的被损坏了吧。

　　天养生之后也曾有被喊过去过，他的每一次的颤栗、颤抖、高潮、呻吟、喊叫，甚至是他疼痛时的皱眉都让那五个人兴奋，他们用他的弟弟妹妹威胁他，每一次堕胎后他的腹部都会多一道疤，有些恢复完好，有些留下狰狞伤口，那张脸上的表情也逐渐的从恐惧变得彻底麻木，天养生闭上眼睛，那双眼睛里的神采彻底的迷失了，他想，养志什么时候才能分化完呢，等养志分化完就不会有事啦，他们就可以真的，逃出去啦

　　。但是每次回去，天养义都会对他发脾气也会对着他肚子上的伤口哭，他像是哭自己的懦弱也哭自己的无能，养恩则呆呆的靠着天养生，她仰望着天空，口中哼着孤儿院“妈妈”哄她时曾给她唱的安眠曲。

　　外面的天黑啦，开败的玫瑰会再开的。

　　天养志是个alpha身上的气味是玫瑰，玫瑰的气味从鲜艳的到腐败的气味甚至不到三分钟，他的分化短暂而迅速，天养生回头看了一眼，拎起他最擅用的那把枪，此时那男人正撩起门帘，看见此景却是笑了起来。

　　“祝你们好运，船在码头，钥匙给你们。”

　　天养生接过钥匙低声说了句谢谢，天养义他们跟在天养生的后面，走远了却听见一声枪响，天养生走在前面像是唯恐自己不显眼一般，一旦的看见熟悉的人便射杀至死，但是这一路却又好像没人敢拦甚至远远地躲开，也没人想原因只一味的往码头跑去。

　　没关系，如果跑不了，大不了就死吧。

　　他们早就从计划的那一天开始，就做好了死亡的准备。

　　但是庆幸的人没有人出事最惊险的一件事也只是一个人挥刀过来砍向天养志的时候被天养生挡住了，他们成功的离开了，如果不算天养生身上的那道疤的话，他们回到了当初的那个孤儿院，但是那栋孤儿院已经拆掉了，甚至什么都没留，那里已经成了个大商场，最后他们七个人进去逛了一圈，天养生没有什么反应，但是天养恩却明显很有兴趣，原本的大院子的位置中央立起了一个喷泉，一切的一切都变得不一样了，曾经的样子变成他不认识的模样，天养生带上一副墨镜，声音轻轻的。

　　“以后那些我们就不需要再记得了，毕竟连名字都换了，就不需要再记得了。”

　　那你的伤呢。天养义想，难道你的伤，它们不会再疼了吗，那些为了我们受的伤。

　　天养义没有问，天养生自然不会答，这个omgea看上去强大却又柔软，明明不是最强的却硬生生的让自己成为最强的，他们站在闹市之中，却只凝望彼此，突兀的天养生笑了起来，这个笑看上去无比真实，那双眼睛隔着墨镜似乎弯了起来，唇角的弧度扬起几分。

　　“大哥。”

　　天养义喊他。

　　“嗯？”

　　天养生依然注视着天养义，那副笑也没有变，天养义上前拉住了天养生的手，他无数次的见过的双眼中尽是柔和温暖，他笑着看着天养义。

　　“我们回家吧。”

　　天养生轻轻点头，回头望了一眼早就变样了的曾经的孤儿院，声音轻轻的回应天养义。

　　“我们回家吧。”


End file.
